Directo al corazón
by DrakeSM
Summary: Una emocionante aventura inspirada en la Temporada 3 de Código Lyoko. ¡XANA, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd y William vuelven más fuertes que nunca!
1. Grandes descubrimientos

**Capítulo 1: Grandes descubrimientos**

Eran las tres de la madrugada. William estaba tumbado en la cama, incapaz de pegar ojo. Alguna cosa le preocupaba profundamente. Finalmente se incorporó, se calzó unas deportivas y rápidamente salió de la habitación procurando que Jim no notara su presencia.

Una vez en el patio de Kadic, se dirigió hacia las alcantarillas donde había visto muchas veces como se escapaba el grupo de Jeremy Belpois ante un supuesto peligro inminente.

Se introdujo por el alcantarillado. Caminó durante 3 minutos y pudo ver unas escaleras que le dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la superficie. De pronto, se encontró en un puente que conducía hacia una vieja fábrica abandonada.

Alguna cosa le atraía hacia ella y sin dudar ni un instante, recorrió todo el puente y bajó por una de las cuerdas tendidas. Siguiendo su instinto, llamó al viejo montacargas que subió haciendo un ruido estrepitoso en medio de la quietud de la noche. Esta vez, vacilando un tanto, entró en él. Inmediatamente la reja del ascensor bajó y empezó su descenso sin haber pulsado ningún botón. En breve, se abrieron las puertas, invitando a William a penetrar en una extraña sala. William, pudo observar tres "tubos metálicos" conectados a la red eléctrica.

Ahora sabía dónde iba el grupo liderado por Jeremy Belpois, pero aún ignoraba con qué intenciones.

Mientras seguía observando la sala boquiabierto, se encaminó hacia uno de esos "tubos". Se metió en uno de ellos para poder observarlo por dentro e intentar entender su funcionamiento. Repentinamente, las puertas del escáner se cerraron, William sorprendido, empezó a gritar y a aporrearlas, pero fue inútil.

No tenía la menor idea de que ocurría pero estaba seguro de que el grupo de Belpois era responsable de ello. ¿Quizás le obsequiaban con una venganza por haber descubierto su "escondite"?

Mientras todas esas ideas le rondaban por la cabeza, notó una especie de aire que subía des del suelo del "tubo". Al mismo, tiempo, un aro negro escaneaba el cuerpo del asustado William. Finalmente, un flash, le apartó de la visión de la pared del escáner con un súbito estruendo y una gran ventisca que agitó severamente su pelo. Bajo sus pies, apareció la arena del Sector 5.

- ¡Ayuda! ¿Hay alguien ahí? – gritó William asustado-.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Segundos después, caía en la plaza estrepitosamente. Se observó por un momento; vestía una plateada pechera con una raya azul marina que la dividía por la mitad. También lucía un cinturón rojo y ancho seguido por un pantalón verde botella. En cuanto al calzado, eran las mismas botas que llevaba en la tierra salvo por el color (grisáceo y plateado, con un detalle rojo). Iba armado con una gran y voluminosa espada, también plateada y con una decoración de forma triangular. Su empuñadora, era estrecha y de color rojo. El peso de la gran arma, al parecer no supuso ninguna carga para William que acto seguido se puso de pie.

A continuación, observó el entorno en el que se había introducido; era una amplia plaza circular, el techo de la cual giraba vertiginosamente. De pronto, una brecha se abrió en la sala y al no encontrar ningún tipo de salida hacia la Tierra, empezó a correr hacia la recién abierta pared.

Momentos después, llegó a una amplia sala cuadrangular. Al parecer, no tenía salida pero en el fono avistó lo que parecía una llave. Corrió hacia ella, ajeno a los peligros que le acechaban. Entonces, una parte del suelo se abrió y de ella salieron aullando cinco gusanos. William muy sorprendido y extrañado se acercó hacia las extrañas criaturas que al verle, empezaron a disparar. Desafortunadamente, un disparo impactó de lleno en el pecho de William. El doloroso láser, le animó a destruir a los confiados gusanos; dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo agitando el arma y atravesó los torsos de éstos que retorciéndose, se destruyeron.

William, no entendía nada, pero tenía algo muy claro: fuesen lo que fuesen esos horribles animales, no podían hacerle nada bueno. Volvió a gritar exasperado:

- ¡Por favor! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Belpois? ¿Stern? ¡Ayuda!

Tampoco recibió respuesta. Resignado, se acercó a la llave y poniendo su mano encima, la activó. Acto seguido, una nueva sala se abría. Empezó a correr hacia ella. La sala era alargada y estrecha y tan solo daba paso a unas plataformas dispuestas en línea recta. Repentinamente, aparecieron tres gusanos más que habían reptado por una de las plataformas. Estaban dispuestos a desvirtualizarle.

* * *

En ese momento, Jeremy se encontraba trabajando con el ordenador en su habitación. Mientras trabajaba en un programa de virtualización directa en el Sector 5, recibió un mensaje ¡que era ni más ni menos que de Franz Hopper! Decriptó el mensaje y lo leyó apresuradamente. Acto seguido, llamó a Aelita y a Yumi.

- ¡Aelita, ve a por Ulrich y Odd! ¡Deprisa! Id directamente a la fábrica, os alcanzaré por las alcantarillas. Yo me encargo de llamar a Yumi.

- ¿¡XANA ha activado una torre!? – preguntó Aelita asustada-.

- ¡No, pero es muy urgente! Prometo explicarlo, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo.

Finalizada la corta llamada, contactó con Yumi y le comunicó lo mismo.

Diez minutos después, se encontraron en el laboratorio. Jeremy les mandó a Lyoko sin decir palabra alegando que era muy urgente, lo cual hizo callar a Odd que no paraba de hacer preguntas al respecto.

Virtualizados en las montañas, cogieron rápidamente el teletransportador.

- Os mando el taxi. ¡SCIPIO! – gritó Jeremy-.

Una vez en la arena del Sector 5, los chicos fueron puestos al corriente del peligro que corría Lyoko y William.

* * *

William se encontraba en el núcleo de Lyoko. Había recorrido el pasadizo y destruido a los tres gusanos. Al final de éste, se había encontrado con una tropa de gusanos y mantas atacando una esfera. Siguiendo su instinto (que de momento no le había fallado), entendió que los mezquinos monstruos que le habían atacado anteriormente, querían destruir la reluciente esfera. Adivinó que era de gran valor. Sin ningún tipo de dilación empezó a destruir a algunos gusanos pensando que quizás si los destruía todos, regresaría a la Tierra y saldría de aquel misterioso y horrible lugar.

Los guerreros, habían llegado por fin a la cúpula celestial. Jeremy, les había mandado los vehículos y les guiaba hacia el Polo Sur del Sector 5. Informados de todo lo que había ocurrido en Lyoko, estaban dispuestos a acabar con los monstruos que acechaban con destruir Lyoko.

Mientras peleaban con mantas que se interpusieron en su camino, Jeremy intentó comunicarse con William:

- William, ¿me oyes? – preguntó el rubio-.

- ¿Belpois qué es todo esto? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Es ésto una especie de videojuego? - pero mientras el escocés formulaba estas preguntas una manta le disparó en el tobillo y fue desvirtualizado – ¡Ahhhh!

Las puertas del escáner se abrieron y en él apareció William inconsciente.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Esta historia es la primera que escribo de Código Lyoko. Dejad algun review y dadme vuestra opinión :).

Las diferentes preguntas que os podéis hacer como: ¿Quién virtualiza William?, ¿Qué mensaje envía Franz a Jeremy (aparte de por supuesto el aviso de que el núcleo está siendo atacado)?, ¿Cómo puede ser que William acceda al núcleo por un pasadizo?, etc... Serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Desconcierto

**Capítulo 2: Desconcierto**

Odd había sido desvirtualizado durante la pelea con las mantas en la cúpula celestial pero Yumi, Ulrich y Aelita habían llegado ya al núcleo. Después de haber activado la llave, tal y como les había dicho Jeremy, unas escaleras empezaron a aparecer invitándoles a penetrar en la gran sala.

Observaron una magnífica esfera que brillaba en medio del desorden que propiciaban los monstruos, dando aún más majestuosidad e importancia al Sector 5.

Aelita se quedó perpleja. Desde luego no creía que fuera posible que el Sector aún guardara más secretos.

- ¡Vamos Aelita! – le instó Yumi-.

- Sí, sí ya voy. Es solo… es solo que este lugar me hace recordar a mi padre – contestó la pelirrosa-.

* * *

William ya había recuperado la consciencia y se había encontrado con Odd en la sala de escáneres. Subieron rápidamente con el ascensor. Pese a que William le había hecho múltiples preguntas a Odd, éste no había abierto la boca ya que aún no sabía si el grupo decidiría contárselo todo.

Momentos después entraron en el laboratorio donde, Jeremy viendo venir las intenciones de William le dijo que se lo explicaría todo más tarde. Añadió que les había sido de gran ayuda.

Medio enfurruñado, el escocés se situó junto a Odd al lado de Jeremy mirando un monitor que no comprendía.

* * *

En Lyoko, Ulrich ya había alcanzado la posición de un gusano y rápidamente lo destruyó sin darle opción a atacar. Pero un segundo trepador que se localizaba en un bloque encima de él le disparó en el abdomen haciéndole perder varios puntos de vida.

- Ulrich acabas de perder 40 puntos. Dos impactos más y se te acaba el juego – advirtió Jeremy-.

Pero los abanicos de Yumi le salvaron haciendo estallar el gusano en pedazos.

- Justo a tiempo – le dijo Ulrich mientras sonreía-.

Yumi se dirigió ahora hacia una manta que no se había inmutado con la aparición de los guerreros en la sala y seguía disparando hacia los escudos del núcleo. Saltó encima del pez volador y le lanzó los abanicos haciendo que se retorciera incontroladamente lo que hizo que Yumi cayera rápidamente hacia el suelo de la sala.

El impacto la habría desvirtualizado al momento si no fuera porque Aelita creó un bloque a unos metros del suelo que la salvó de ser desvirtualizada pero, igualmente, perdió bastantes puntos. Jeremy estaba histérico:

- ¿Pero qué estáis haciendo? – gritó a la pantalla-.

- Ya me gustaría verte a ti aquí - le espetó Ulrich-.

En ese momento el primer escudo cedió y 2 mantas se dirigieron hacia Ulrich que las desvirtualizó eficazmente. Mientras tanto, Yumi había alcanzado a Aelita y la protegía de los ataques de un gusano que amenazaba con desvirtualizarla.

Repentinamente, una magnífica bola de energía rosada salió de detrás de Yumi e impactó contra el gusano que acto seguido se destruyó.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Yumi girándose hacia Aelita-.

- Aelita ha desarrollado nuevos poderes durante este verano – explicó contento Jeremy

Ésta vez Ulrich utilizando el Supersprint destruyó a 2 gusanos más pero, una manta que ascendía volando a una velocidad vertiginosa disparó una ráfaga de láseres que impactaron de lleno en el brazo de éste desvirtualizándolo inmediatamente.

Mientras Aelita veía todo esto se empezó a apartar de los monstruos que se acercaban a Yumi pero recordó que ahora poseía una nueva arma.

Sin dudar ni un instante, la empleó para destruir a dos gusanos más.

- ¡Aelita eres una máquina! – la apremió Yumi-.

Pero un tercero, que ahora se escondía detrás de ella le disparó en la pierna quitándole 20 puntos de golpe. Yumi se interpuso entre el trepador y Aelita. Mientras paraba los lásers con un abanico utilizó el otro para neutralizarlo.

- Deprisa chicas, el núcleo no aguantará mucho más.

Quedaba una manta y acababa de hacer estallar el último escudo. Entonces lo más inesperado ocurrió: de la nada, la Scyphozoa había aparecido.

- ¡No! – chilló Aelita-.

Temiendo que la Scyphozoa viniera hacia ella empezó a acercarse hacia Yumi instintivamente, la cual había destruido la última manta. La japonesa preparó los abanicos para hacer huir a la medusa pero XANA la desintegró haciendo que las chicas y Jeremy quedaran totalmente desconcertados.

- Einstein – empezó Yumi – ¿tienes alguna clase de explicación acerca de lo que acaba de ocurrir?-.

Por el momento no pero, seguro que daremos con ella – comentó Jeremy calmadamente – Ahora acompaña a Aelita a una torre. Os abro el túnel.

Ya en el Sector del Hielo, Aelita entró en una de las ocho torres neutra y fue materializada al mismo tiempo que Yumi. Acto seguido las chicas aparecieron en los escáneres.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos en el laboratorio, Jeremy informó a William sobre Lyoko y su historia, Franz Hopper y XANA.

- Bien – concluyó Jeremy – es por esas razones que a partir de ahora no funcionarán contigo las vueltas al pasado y nos vemos obligados a incluirte en el grupo aunque de hecho, con todo lo que nos has ayudado te lo hubiéramos ofrecido igualmente – hizo una pausa y preguntó lentamente - ¿Prometes no revelar a nadie la existencia de este superordenador y todos los secretos que guarda?

William no titubeó ni un instante:

- Sí, lo prometo-.

Todos le sonrieron y le agradecieron la ayuda prestada. Hasta Ulrich, quien reconoció la valentía del escocés y dejó a parte las diferencias que los habían enfrentado en el pasado.

En ese momento Jeremy se dispuso a contar lo que todos esperaban que era sin duda el contenido del mensaje de Franz Hopper, información sobre el núcleo, y como había llegado William hasta él.

- Vamos Einstein no te hagas de rogar – le animó Odd-.

- El mensaje de Franz me alertaba de un ataque al corazón de Lyoko – explicó Jeremy, haciendo caso omiso a Odd – pero no decía nada sobre dónde se encontraba la sala. Gracias a William, que antes de que llegáramos ya había penetrado en el núcleo, he podido localizarla y guiaros hacia ella.

- ¿Pero quién virtualizó a William y cómo es que llegó al núcleo sin pasar por la Cúpula Celestial? – Aelita preguntó lo que todos pensaban-.

- Franz Hopper – contestó simplemente Jeremy- Franz Hopper aprovechando que William se encontraba allí en aquel momento le virtualizó y sin que lo supieras – dijo Jeremy ahora dirigiéndose a William – te dirigió hacia el núcleo abriendo un pasadizo temporal.

- Creo que estoy empezando a entender algo – dijo el escocés lentamente-.

Si no hubieras estado allí, hubiéramos tardado siglos en descubrir el acceso al núcleo y Lyoko ya estaría perdido – continuó el rubio-.

- ¿Pero por qué no te dijo Franz la situación de la sala en el mensaje? – dijo Yumi -.

- ¡Muy sencillo!- exclamó Jeremy - Hopper tan solo me envió la información imprescindible, de lo contrario XANA hubiera localizado su señal en el mar digital. Además – añadió –William ya estaba allí. Hubiera sido una estupidez-.

- ¿Y qué hay de la repentina aparición y desaparición de la Scyphozoa? – inquirió Aelita -.

Jeremy dudó unos instantes.

- Pues – empezó – de momento no he podido entender porque XANA ha actuado de esa forma. Supongo que tarde o temprano daremos con la respuesta-.

Con todas estas explicaciones, el grupo quedó bastante satisfecho.

Era ya muy tarde y dentro de dos horas amanecería; para nada querían que Jim les pillara regresando a sus habitaciones así que se despidieron de Yumi en el puente y los otros cinco se encaminaron hacia la Academia.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Bien, aquí os dejo el 2ndo capítulo del fict :). Espero que os guste. Como siempre podéis dejar algún review y opinar sobre la historia. Un fuerte abrazo a Cami ^^ tu opinión es muy importante para mí; ¡Gracias!**  
**


	3. Grito

**Capítulo 3: Grito**

Ring, ring… Ring, ring… El teléfono seguía sonando en la habitación de Yumi.

- ¿Sí? – respondió la japonesa que acababa de entrar en la estancia-.

Jeremy contestó al otro lado de la línea:

- Yumi, XANA nos ataca ve a buscar a Odd de camino hacia la fábrica. Debe estar en el bosque. Aelita, William, Ulrich y yo ya estamos en las alcantarillas. Daos prisa.

* * *

Una vez salieron los cuatro del alcantarillado se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el ascensor y dejaron a Jeremy en el laboratorio. Cuando estuvieron colocados en los escáners el rubio lanzó el proceso:

- ¡Transmitir!

- ¡Escanear!

- ¡Virtualizar!

Acto seguido el grupo apareció en el cielo del desierto.

¡Patapam! William y su espada habían caído pesadamente en el suelo del sector. Mientras que Ulrich y Aelita aterrizaron suavemente a su lado.

- ¿Algún día me acostumbraré a esto? – refunfuñó el escocés mientras se levantaba-.

Aelita y Ulrich se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa.

- Vamos chicos, Odd y Yumi pueden estar en peligro – les apremió Jeremy-.

- ¿Nos mandas los taxis Einstein? – dijo Ulrich-.

- ¡Allá van!-.

Segundos después aparecieron la overbike y el overwing justo al lado de su posición. Ulrich y Aelita montaron en la moto y William en el aerodeslizador.

- ¿Estás seguro de que podré manejarlo? – preguntó William con clara incomodidad-.

- Sin ningún problema es más sencillo de lo que parece – replicó Jeremy-.

Ulrich arrancó y William también. Se notaba que el escocés era nuevo en Lyoko pero no lo hacía nada mal.

- Deprisa, la torre se localiza hacia el sur-oeste de vuestra posición-.

* * *

En esos momentos Yumi se encontraba en el bosque buscando a Odd.

- ¡Odd, Odd! – no obtuvo ninguna respuesta-.

Siguió corriendo adentrándose en el bosque.

- ¡Odd, Odd!

- ¿Yumi? – la voz provenía de detrás de un árbol-.

La chica caminó hacia ella y se encontró con un Odd totalmente aletargado.

- XANA ha lanzado un ataque. ¿Por qué no contestabas a las llamadas de Jeremy? – inquirió la japonesa-.

- Es que llevaba los auriculares puestos y como estaba jugando no me he dado cuenta. Además, la culpa es de Ulrich si no fuera porque me ha echado de la habitación ahora ya estaría en la fábrica – contestó el muchacho-.

- Venga, levanta. Debemos irnos ya. Jeremy aún no sabe cuál es el ataque de XANA – replicó Yumi-.

Odd se puso en pie y junto a Yumi corrieron en dirección a las alcantarillas. Cuando llegaron a ellas se encontraron a Jim y Delmas esperándolos. Ambos estaban poseídos por XANA. Al notar la presencia de los chicos corrieron hacia ellos mientras les lanzaban unas potentes bolas de energía.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Odd-.

- De momento correr antes de que nos carbonicen vivos – le espetó Yumi-.

Jim y Delmas les iban pisando los talones pero gracias al espeso boscaje las potentes bolas de energía que les lanzaban para dejarles fuera de combate eran paradas por arbustos y árboles.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la encrucijada cuando Yumi empezó a dar instrucciones a Odd sobre el plan que iban a seguir para despistar a Delmas y Jim:

- Una vez lleguemos a la bifurcación de los caminos – explicó Yumi – tu tirarás a la derecha y yo iré a la izquierda. Haremos que nos sigan mientras esperamos a que la torre se desactive. Cuando Jeremy nos llame para decirnos que Aelita ya está a punto de entrar en ella nos encontraremos en el camino que conduce hacia la Academia. – continuó Yumi – Luego nos esconderemos en el edificio de Ciencias y cuando XANA deje de controlar a Delmas y Jim nos encargaremos de dejarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Seguro que Jeremy no querrá lanzar una vuelta al pasado si no es imprescindible.

- No quiero ni imaginar lo pesado que será arrastrar a Jimbo – dijo Odd a la vez que esquivaba una gran bola de energía que le había lanzado Delmas-.

Cuando llegaron a la encrucijada Odd y Yumi se dividieron. Tanto Delmas como Jim parecieron confusos por un momento pero acto seguido también se organizaron. El director se dispuso a seguir a Odd y Jim a Yumi.

* * *

- Ya veo la torre Jeremy – dijo Aelita-.

- Está muy bien vigilada – continuó Ulrich -.

- Sí, os están esperando tres bloques y dos tarántulas-.

- Que bichos más feos – soltó William-.

Una vez hubieron llegado lo suficientemente cerca de la torre pararon los vehículos detrás de una duna. William bajó del overwing y Aelita de la overbike.

- Aelita quédate aquí hasta que destruyamos los monstruos – explicó Ulrich – William y yo nos encargaremos de los bloques y las tarántulas-.

- Entendido – contestó la pelirrosa-.

William asintió y dijo:

- Déjame los cubos con patas a mí.

- De acuerdo pero estate atento son unos bichos bastante duros – aconsejó Ulrich -.

Segundos después el castaño salió de detrás de la duna con la moto. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia una tarántula a gran velocidad. Ésta empezó a disparar una ráfaga de láseres tan pronto como detectó al chico. Pero Ulrich los paraba con su sable a la vez que se aproximaba a la tarántula. Cuando lo creyó oportuno saltó de la overbike haciéndola colisionar contra el monstruo. Tanto la moto como la araña explotaron.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, William ya había salido del escondite y había destruido dos bloques girando sobre sí mismo con su espada.

- Bravo – felicitó Jeremy-.

Pero el bloque restante parecía más cauto que sus compañeros y aprovechó la distancia que le separaba de William para dispararle un anillo de fuego que impactó en el torso del muchacho.

- ¡No! Acabas de perder 60 puntos – chilló Jeremy – esos lásers son muy potentes.

En ese momento William se aferró fuertemente a su espada a la vez que empezaba a levitar. El chico ascendió una altura considerable y se aproximó al desconcertado bloque. Éste disparó frenéticamente contra William pero el chico esquivó los lásers y cuando ya estuvo a la altura del bloque descendió rápidamente desde el cielo del sector. El bloque no pudo rehusar el golpe que el escocés le asestó con la espada.

En medio del ruido que la lucha propiciaba se oyó un grito.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de mi fict ^^ Como siempre podéis dejar algún review. Espero que os esté gustando la historia.

PD: ¡Mil y una gracias Cami :3!


End file.
